


Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Eighth

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ista Cousland: Still Not Queen. Comic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Eighth

Panel 1:  
Elf: Why should we help you? My people suffer constant injustice  
at the hands of you shemlen.  
Ista Cousland: I know, and I’m so sorry. Trust me, when I’m queen things will be different.

Panel 2 (Ista, Morrigan, Leliana and Dog stand on a hill surrounded by trees)  
Ista: this is a nice forest. I sure am looking forward to being queen of it.

Panel 3: A small boy looks sadly at Ista  
Ista: Don’t cry little beggar boy. When I’m queen I’m going to free the mages, eliminate racism and end poverty, so you’ll never have to go hungry again.

Panel 4:  
Ista: So...I should probably romance you at some point, huh  
Alistair: I’m sorry, who are you again?


End file.
